Collin Dangle
First appearing in the First Chapter, Collin Dangle was created by ShadeoX as a mechanical prodigy who leaves home with his father in order to help repair the Gun Smoke so it can sail the skies again. He is cousin to Oz Kitmen and love interest to Zyla Walters, as well as an honorary member of the elite and secretive group of young hackers, The Watchers. Original Profile as Made by ShadeoX Personality Collin is a free loving kid who has a passion for building things. He has a positive outlook on life which allows him to find good things in the darkest of times. He is a charmer though he doesn't understand why, but he does love the attention of pretty girls. As out going as Collin is, there are times when he seems highly depressed for an unexplained reason. When asked about it, he simply stares into space and ignores everyone. These fits have been known to last days. Bio Collin was born to Jori and Helen Dangle on the neutral colony Paonia. From the start, he took an interest in metal work while watching his father create amazing things from his crib. His mother was always smiling and encouraging him to follow in his fathers skills as well. By the age of three, Collin had completed his first invention. A small extendable claw to grab things off of high counters. His father thought it clever, his mother soon thought it mischievous when he started using it to grab certain places on women. Something she blamed on Jori for never knowing what not to do in front of his son. Collin's life was filled with laughter and love from his parents. He developed a love of pranks soon after staring school and was kicked out after he trapped a school bully in a large cage and was found trying to cover said bully in toilet water. He was home schooled after that, something he believed to be a great improvement. At 8, he began to help with his fathers work. taking care of the mundane repairs that came into his fathers store. It was all fun for him, each one a puzzle he had to solve and make right. And once it got out that Jori's son was the one fixing most of the locals things, they began to come at him with more and more items to fix. His parents enjoyed watching their son work, Jori even put his name on the local shops sign. But things were not fated to remain pleasant in Collin's life. He was woken up one night by a strange sound from the shop below his room. He was in the middle of getting out of his bed when he heard a loud explosion. All he truly remembers is heat engulfing him before waking up a few days later to his father standing over him in a strange new place. He said that their had been an accident and that the house had been destroyed. Collin never asked where his mother had been. He knew every thing from the look on his father's freshly scared and burned face. It would be years before finally asked his father what caused the explosion, and even more before his father told him. At 15, Collin meet Oz Kitmen and Meikyu Sargon in his father's new shop. After which, a series of strange and adventurous events caused him to go on a worth wild adventure across hundreds of miles to join a pirate crew on the infamous ship, iThe Gun Smoke. He quickly became friends with Rox Denam and helped the red haired youth complete the first Scarlet Raid Fighter, The Red Dragoon. He also met up with Rilani Callerana and Zyla Walters. During the Bristol assault, Collin freed Zyla from her father's imprisonment so that they too could join in the attempt to free the members of The Free Runner. In the after math of which, Zyla blamed him for the death of her father. Hurt by this, he has ignored Zyla's every attempt to talk to him. Spending most of his time working on technical problems around the Free Runner and the Pan Colonial ships. Not to mention building quite the repertoire of young girls following him about. Controlled by... ShadeoX. Category:Characters Category:Browse